


Here For A Reason - Part 3

by LoveYourArtFriend



Series: Here For A Reason [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveYourArtFriend/pseuds/LoveYourArtFriend





	Here For A Reason - Part 3

“I knew it!” Natasha blurted out. She and Clint stood together and watched the two of you through the balcony door. “They’re perfect for each other,” she grinned.

“You didn’t play matchmaker, did you, Nat?”

“No, this was all on their own. Steve’s had feelings for her since the accident. He told me he really wanted to get to know her. I just didn’t think he would kiss her so quickly. He’s not the rushy type.”

“Well, it’s good to see him happy, finally. I’d better go though. Laura’s expecting me to help put the kids to bed.”

“I’ll walk you down.”

Through the course of your stay on the balcony, everyone slowly trickled home for the evening. Clint and Nat were the last remaining and once they entered the elevator, the lights dimmed low in the lounge.

~~~~~~

After experiencing his tender kiss, you stood at the balcony rail, arm in arm, fingers entwined. Both of you continued to chat, enjoying the nighttime view and each other’s company. You couldn’t believe that whole moment happened. It was lovely and seemed right, but would it work with your jobs? You quickly grew silent, lost in your thoughts.

Steve looked at you and squeezed your hand. “You’re quiet. Are you okay?”

“I am.” Your eyes shifted to look at his fingers mixed with yours.

“What’s wrong?”

“Is this okay for us to do? We’ll be working together, will this be….”

Steve cut you off by abruptly turning to you. You suddenly felt like you couldn’t look at him. He felt your concern and placed his hand under your chin, drawing your face up to gaze into his eyes. “I think we’re both pretty responsible and I don’t think we would do anything to jeopardize what we’ve already accomplished. I’m willing to go slow to make it work.” He started drawing himself nearer to your face and your heart started racing again. You couldn’t wait to taste his lips and feel his closeness.

Bzzzz

Bzzzz

He quickly stopped his approach. “Oh my God, Steve. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” he hesitantly released you.

You reached into your pocket and pulled out your phone. “Fury. He wants me at HQ...pronto. His timing is impeccable,” you somewhat smiled, half jokingly, half disappointed that the evening was ending.

“I’ll take you, but not before I finish what I started.” He placed his hand under your chin again and drew closer to you. His lips met yours with the same softness as the first time, sending butterflies through your stomach. Releasing your chin, he placed both hands on your shoulders and slid them down your arms to hold your hands.

You slowly broke away and bowed your head to the ground. “I’d better go get my stuff.”

Steve continued to hold your hand as he led you to the elevator. Inside, he pushed the button to your floor and you stood toward the back, looking down at your feet. You were biting your bottom lip and when Steve turned and noticed, his heart fluttered. Gazing at you in silence, he couldn’t help but observe the hue of bashfulness on your cheeks. It was becoming.

You both exited the elevator and made your way down the hall to your room. You opened the door and quickly grabbed your laptop and purse. Steve stood at the door and noticed all your unpacked boxes. “Are you just living out of your suitcase?”

“For now, until I get my own apartment. I’m only supposed to be here temporarily so I figured I wouldn’t bother unpacking.” You turned out the light and squeezed past Steve in the doorway, making your way back to the elevator. Steve hesitated shutting the door as he took in what you just said. It sent a wave of disappointment over his heart. He slowly shut your door and turned toward the elevator, as well.

~~~~~~

You both walked off the elevator and headed toward Fury’s office. Steve sat out in the waiting area chairs as you knocked on the Director’s door.

“Enter,” you heard from inside.

“Good Evening, Sir,” you greeted as you stepped into his office, closing the door behind you. Fury was at his round table, shuffling through photos and paperwork as he asked you to join him.

He pointed to a large photograph on the table. “This is a satellite shot of a mountain range in eastern Turkey. My sources tell me there are U.S. government defence secrets being filtered through this operation and into other Asian countries. There have been shipments in and out of this area, more than likely weapons and I want them stopped. I need you to research this building as I’m sending in Agent Romanoff. She’s going to hack their system and acquire the data and shipment locations. Once we figure out how extensive this operation is, I may send in more of the team to retrieve the weapons and destroy the sites. You’ll be researching each new location once we get them pinned and I pray to God there aren’t many. I don’t like when there’s many.”

“Yes, Sir, I understand, Sir,” you acknowledged with a smirk on your face.

“Briefing at 05:00 hours, wheels up at 06:00. Looks like you’ll be pulling your first all nighter, ‘l/n’. Is that Rogers out there?” he pointed through the side window next to the office door.

“Yes, Sir, he drove me here. I’ll send him home.”

“Whatever works, ‘l/n’.”

“Thank you, Sir.” You gathered everything from Fury’s desk and followed him out of his office.

As you took a left to head to your own office, you heard Fury say, “Rogers, you might want to get Agent ‘l/n’ some caffeine…..she’ll be here a while.”

Steve put his newspaper down and watched you open your office door. “Yes, Sir,” he replied and stood, proceeding to your office. “Wow, great timing for your first mission detail!” he commented.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve had to work through the night, but I love what I do,” you said with a smile. Steve watched you spread out all the documents out on your table, open your laptop and grab your tablet. Suddenly you stopped and looked at Steve. “I’m sorry our evening had to end like this,” you apologized while pointing to all the paperwork.

“Hey, this is what we do, but if it keeps interrupting our private time……,” he insinuated while heading toward the door. “I’m going to get us some coffee.”

“Oh Steve, please don’t feel like you have to stay. Go home and get some sleep. I’ll call a cab when I’m done here.”

“Nonsense. I’ll stay for a bit but whenever you’re done, you call me and I’ll come back and pick you up….no matter what time it is.” He walked out of your office and headed for the elevator.

You kept a smile on your face as you prepared your devices for a long night of reconnaissance. Opening your laptop, you logged into your iTunes account and picked a playlist to get you in the work mood. As the tunes started, you logged your tablet into the satellite imagery to start honing in on the barely visible building hidden away in the Turkish mountains. You needed to be able to expose as much of the building as possible to determine layout and try to figure where the electromagnetic energy was coming from. You were working away, giving no thought to the outside world when Steve showed up at the door and just stood to watch you. The music was playing and you were tapping away on your tablet, your hips swaying to the beat. You would find something on the tablet, then mark one of the photos. As you bent over the table to mark your diagram, your hips still swayed to the music. Steve smiled and blushed, mesmerized by your devotion to your work. He took a step into your office. “Maybe you don’t need caffeine...looks like you have energy to burn,” he smiled.

Startled, you looked up and laughed, realizing you were busted, caught in the act….oh how embarrassing! You felt the heat creep up your neck again. Steve saw your visible humiliation and determined in his mind that this would never get old.

“It happens more often than you’d think,” you chuckled. “Bad work habit, I guess,” you smiled and reached for the coffee Steve was handing you.

“I also bought you a sandwich, in case you get hungry later.” He walked over to the bank of lower cabinets on the one wall of your office, opening the end door and revealing a mini fridge.

“I have a fridge?” you exclaimed gleefully. “Geez, this job gets better and better. Thank you so much, Steve. That was very thoughtful.”

Steve walked to your side and placed a soft kiss to your cheek, not wanting to take you from your work for too long. “You are most welcome. I’ll just park myself on your sofa with this newspaper and my decaf coffee. Don’t let me interrupt you.”

For close to thirty minutes you were engrossed in your findings, jotting information down and arranging information strategically across the table. Your body still swayed to the music, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Steve as he would carefully lower his newspaper to keep his eyes on you.

You brought your laptop over to the table and began typing feverishly. It was now about 11 p.m. and you were snapped from your work trance by an odd sound that didn’t blend with the music that was playing. You looked over at Steve and noticed he had fallen asleep on the couch, newspaper covering his chest and snoring. You watched him for a moment, feeling bad that he stayed, but thankful that he did. You didn’t want to wake him but figured he’d feel better sleeping in his own bed. Walking toward the couch, you gently pried the newspaper from his hands, placing it on the coffee table. Placing your hand gently on his cheek, he began to stir and his eyes opened. “I think you’ll be more comfortable sleeping in your bed, not sitting up on my office couch,” you smiled. You held out your hands to help pull him up to standing. He rose and immediately wrapped his arms around you, making you feel safe and secure in his presence. “Good night, Steve. Sleep well.”

Steve released you from his grip and kissed your forehead. Turning toward the door, he insisted, “Make sure you call me to pick you up.”

“I will. Good night.”

Good night, ‘f/n’.”

~~~~~~

Your watch had no trouble telling you it was 1:47 a.m. “Damn thing never lies….what’s with that!!” you exclaimed to yourself. Your mission report and briefing was complete and the next step was to head to the communications lab. You grabbed the sandwich Steve put in the surprise office fridge and headed out, trying to remember where the lab was. After heading down a couple of floors, you entered the lab. Fury’s notes stated there were five agents and Natasha on this mission so you grabbed all their ear comms. Taking them back up to the briefing room, you sat at the big table and calibrated the frequencies. After being satisfied with the unit testing, you left them in the room while you headed back to your office. You still needed to print your report and the schematics for the team to take after briefing. While your schematics were printing, you cleaned up your table and put the photos and mission briefing in a new folder. You packed away your electronics and placed your carry bag on your desk. You could feel your eyes getting heavy. Looking at your watch, it blatantly told you it was 2:28 a.m. “I’m almost done, I’m almost done,” you muttered to yourself. Heading to the print lab, you still had to wait for one schematic to print. “Okay, not long now.” You leaned against the wall, folded your arms and waited until it was finished. You made the mistake of closing your eyes, only to be jolted awake by the finishing beep from the printer. Taking the new prints from the machine, you headed back to your office. Everything seemed to be in order for the briefing and you were sure you could go home and sleep for a tiny bit before 5:00 a.m. You pulled out your phone hesitantly. You didn’t want to wake Steve although he was adamant that he pick you up at any time. Sitting at your desk, you stretched your arms straight out overtop of your laptop bag and began texting him. It was amazing how the night drew you into its embrace so quickly. Before finishing the text, your head sank on top of your equipment, eyelids sealing themselves for a much needed rest. Phone in hand, you were out….all before you could hit ‘send.’

~~~~~~~~

“‘F/n’, ‘f/n’,” a soft voice spoke into your ear. A gentle hand was on your shoulder. You opened your eyes and saw Natasha standing over you with a smile on her face. “Hey Sleeping Beauty. I see you didn’t quite reach your Prince Charming.” She removed the phone from your hand and showed you the almost finished text to Steve.

You snickered and said, “I can’t believe I fell asleep in the middle of the text, and it was Cinderella who nabbed her Prince Charming.” Natasha laughed. “What time is it?”

“It’s 4:45 a.m. I just got here for the briefing.”

“Thank you for waking me up. Oh, Steve’s going to be worried.”

“I texted him, it’s all good.”

“Please don’t tell me you took a picture!”

“That’s classified!”

“Ugh.” You stood up and stretched then headed to the bathroom to splash water on your face. When you came back, Natasha had your documents and schematics in her hands, ready to carry them for you to the briefing room for you. “Oh thanks, Nat.”

“No prob...let’s go.”

After setting up all your information, Fury walked in. “Late night, Agent ‘l/n’?”

“A little bit, Sir, but I’m ready to show you what I found.” You turned on the projector and the five remaining mission agents walked into the room and sat down. “Good morning everyone. Here’s our scenario…..this building is hidden in a remote area of the eastern mountain range in Turkey. The Quinjet will have to fly in from this direction and land over here. There’s a large enough clearing for the jet but it’s about a mile and a half away from the building. That’s as close as I can get you. If you go by foot in this direction, you’ll come to the west side of the building. Satellite imagery showed a guard stationed at that entrance there but there’s a literal hole in the wall on the northwest corner….probably battle damage. It’s big enough for an adult to get through and it may be your quickest route to the computer hub. I conducted an EMP scan of the building and the hub is here. The waves dictate a wall and door here, over here and over here. This hallway connects everything along the north face of the building. When you get there, you’ll need to use heat signatures to locate personnel. Agent Romanoff, you have an EMP disruptor built in to your data drive for hacking the system. You won’t be traced but just know that blocking their waves will interrupt their continuous feed to the satellite outposts. If they notice, they may check in to home base. You’ll have to be fast,” you warned.

“Understood,” nodded Natasha.

Fury walked over and handed Natasha the data drive that she non-discreetly tucked into her bra.

“Okay, here’s your weapons list and your maps. Grab your comms and head to the armoury. Good luck everyone!”

Fury and the agents left the room and you helped Natasha gather her essentials as well as clean up what you needed to take back to your office. You looked over at Nat and smiled. “Wow, you really know your stuff ‘f/n’,” Natasha commented. “I wish you were coming with us.”

“Ahhh, flattery,” you chuckled. You walked over to her and gave her a hug. “Be careful.”

“I will,” she smiled and winked as she headed out the door.

You closed the Briefing Room door and were startled by Fury standing there, waiting for you. He held his arm out, motioning he would walk with you to your office. “That was impressive, ‘l/n.’ I didn’t give you much to work with. Your research and strategy were sound. Well done.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“I will contact you once the data makes its way back to S.H.I.E.L.D. In the meantime, looks like your ride is here.” He pointed to Steve who was waiting outside your office. You smiled at the sight of him. “Go home and get some sleep, Agent ‘l/n’.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Fury turned back to his office as you walked toward the warm embrace of Steve’s arms. You slid comfortably into the grooves of his chest as he kissed the top of your head.

“Tired?” he asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

“Um hmm,” you mumbled. “Thank you for coming to get me. I’ll just be a moment getting my things.”

“Let me help you.” He grabbed your laptop bag and you scooped up your purse. “Ready?” You nodded as you made your way toward the door. Steve took your hand and together you left the building. It wasn’t three minutes into your car ride home and you fell asleep. Steve glanced over and smiled. Once at the tower, he lifted you from the car and carried you up to your room. He asked JARVIS to make sure your door was unlocked as he went in and placed you on your bed. Before exiting, he covered you with the blanket by your feet and placed a kiss on your forehead.

As the elevator opened, he saw Tony with some gadgets in his hand, heading to his lab.

“Hey, Cap. I saw Nat leave this morning...said ‘f/n’ had a long night at HQ?”

Steve nodded, “First mission. Fury was impressed.”

“Good...well, he hired her for a reason,” Tony commented.

“Yeah. Hey, Tony?”

“Yup,” Tony looked up at Steve.

“What would it take to have ‘f/n’ live at the tower permanently?”


End file.
